Mi Kagome
by Senshi Shura
Summary: Inuyasha y la princesa Kagome se conocen desde niños. Ambos estan enamorados pero no lo saben. Ahora Kagome debe casarse con su prometido. ¿Inuyasha la dejara ir tan facil? InuKag Capitulo 3! Reviews por favor!
1. La princesa y el Hanyou

Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste…

Capitulo 1 "La princesa y el Hanyou"

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena. En un castillo, en el Sengoku Jidai se desarrollaba uno de los mas hermosos acontecimientos de la vida: Estaba naciendo un bebe. Una hermosa niña. Cuando el parto termino, la madre pudo contemplar a su hermosa hija, a su lado se encontraba su esposo con su hija mayor en brazos. Ambos esposos miraban con ternura a la nueva criaturita y otra la niña de aproximadamente unos 4 años solo la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos? – pregunto la madre.

-No lo se… Oh!, mira querida, las estrellas son hermosas esta noche...- dijo el padre mirando el cielo. La mujer miro también y sonrió. Luego dijo, mirando a su hija:...

-Naciste en una noche llena de estrellas...y se que brillaras tanto como una...y serás igual de hermosa...y también se que tu existencia servirá para iluminar la vida de alguien... por eso, mi linda estrella, te llamare Kagome. (NA: según lo que se, Kagome significa "estrella Judía" o "estrella de cinco puntas")

-Kagome...que hermoso nombre...-Susurro el padre. Luego tomo a su hija mayor y la acerco a la bebita.-Mira Kikyou, tienes una hermanita...saluda a tu hermanita Kagome...-el hombre tomo la mano de la niña y la movió en forma de saludo.

Ambas niñas se miraron curiosas unos momentos. Luego, la bebe sonrió felizmente, siendo correspondida momentos después por su hermana mayor. Ambos padres sonrieron felices.

-Bienvenida al mundo, princesa Kagome…

Con el pasar del tiempo, ambas niñas iban creciendo. Las dos desarrollaron actitudes totalmente diferentes. A los 5 años, Kagome ya era la niña mas traviesa del poblado. Le encantaba salir a jugar y perderse en la espesura del bosque siguiendo mariposas y jugando con los animales. Cuando su padre la llevaba al bosque mas pequeña, le había enseñado los únicos lugares en los que podía jugar y el camino para regresar al castillo, por eso no le daba miedo ir sola al bosque. Pero a sus padres si, y por más que intentaban vigilarla para que no saliera sola, siempre se escapaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. No le gustaba seguir las reglas ya que pensaba que eran muy aburridas. Ella era la razón por la cual nadie se aburría en el palacio.

Al contrario, Kikyou, durante los 9 años de vida que tenia, había sido totalmente educada, refinada y se comportaba como toda una princesa. Siempre obedecía a sus padres y su carácter era muy diferente al de Kagome. Kagome era alegre y juguetona. Kikyou era seria y calmada. Cuando Kikyou tenía 7 años, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que tenía poderes espirituales y decidieron que Kikyou seria una sacerdotisa. También pensaron que podría ser que Kagome tuviera las mismas habilidades pero no fue así. Tenía rasgos de los poderes de una Miko pero no tanto como Kikyou, así que sus padres dejaron que la única sacerdotisa fuera Kikyou.

Cierta mañana, Kagome se escapo a jugar al bosque como solía hacerlo siempre. Había encontrado un hermoso conejito blanco que tenía una enorme manzana en su boca. Intento darle mas comida para que se acercara y jugara con ella como solía hacer con los otros animales, pero el conejo había salido corriendo. Ella, en su afán de jugar con el conejito, fue a perseguirlo...Pero después de correr un poco, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás...y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando los límites del bosque que conocía. Su padre le había dicho que jamás se alejara de esos límites, pero ella quería jugar con el conejito. Lo medito un poco. "Soy lo suficientemente valiente para ir, además ya puedo cuidarme sola" Pensó Kagome y salio tras el animal. Cuando casi lo alcanzaba llegaron a una colina y ella se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, haciéndola caer de bruces e irse rodando colina abajo.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Olfateo un poco mas el aire y reconoció de nuevo el olor que había perdido...y se estaba acercando a el. Bien, seria más fácil. Ese tonto conejo iba a devolverle su manzana quisiera o no. Le había costado mucho encontrarla y no iba a permitir que un conejo inútil que salio de la nada se quedara con ella, ¡el había hecho todo el trabajo!

Poco a poco el aroma del animal se acercaba mas a el...pero no venia solo...había otro aroma diferente, muy agradable por cierto, que venia en la misma dirección. Se acercaban a el. Corrió un poco para llegar más rápido y llego hasta la colina. A lo lejos vio que corría hacia el, colina abajo. Su mirada estaba fija solamente en el diminuto animal y lo que traía en la boca, así que no se dio cuenta que algo venia rodando colina abajo también y que choco contra el haciéndolos rodar al los dos por la colina y que perdiera su presa.

Cuando finalmente cayeron en tierra plana se dieron un buen golpe por la velocidad que llevaban.

-Ayyyy...eso me dolió...-susurro Kagome. Intento incorporarse y se dio cuenta que estaba encima de "algo". Cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que era un niño y que el también estaba lastimado.

-argg!... ¿que fue eso?-El niño se intento levantar, pero sintió un peso sobre su estomago. Miro hacia arriba y vio a una pequeña niña que estaba encima de el, mirándolo con curiosidad.-Oye ¿podrías quitarte de encima? no puedo moverme -Le dijo el y ella reacciono al instante.

-Ah! lo lamento...jeje...-Kagome se quito de encima y lo vio levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. Tenía algunos raspones en su cara y en sus brazos. Iba vestido con un Haori de color rojo, su cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura y arriba de su cabeza sobresalían dos graciosas orejitas blancas y peluditas que llamaron MUCHO su atención.

-¿que estas mirando?- Las palabras del niño la sacaron de su ensoñación con sus orejitas y lo miro a la cara ahora. Estaba algo molesto. Ahora se fijo solo en sus ojos que eran de un color dorado muy peculiar y a la vez bonito. Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, hasta que Kagome le sonrió y hablo.

-¡Que bonitos tus ojos!- le dijo ella muy alegre. El niño la miro sorprendido un momento sin saber que decir.

-Etto...gra-gracias?...-dijo algo confundido. Luego, el silencio del bosque se apodero del ambiente.

-yo...yo...lamento haberte caído encima...-dijo Kagome un poco cohibida.

-Ah! tu eras la cosa que venia rodando en la colina! ¡Niña loca! ¡Me hiciste perder mi presa!-Le dijo el niño, molesto de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que...perseguía a un conejito y tropecé con algo en la colina y me vine rodando...lo siento...-volvió a disculparse Kagome.

-Ah! que importa ya ?...Así que ¿tu también perseguías a ese tonto conejo? ¿Que te hizo a ti?-Le pregunto el niño, un poco menos molesto que antes.

-¡No era tonto! ¡Era lindo! y el no me hizo nada...solo quería jugar con el...-le dijo Kagome.- ¿te hizo algo a ti?

-¡Si! ¡Me quito mi manzana! ¡Y cuanto trabajo me había contado conseguirla!...pero ya vera cuando lo atrape...

-No te enojes con el conejito, el solo quería comida...

-¡Pues que se busque la suya propia! ¡Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo y haré que me devuelva mi manzana!

-Oye...-Lo llamo Kagome.- ¿como te llamas?

-yo...me llamo Inuyasha...-le contestó el.- ¿y tu?

-Yo me llamo Kagome -respondió ella muy alegre.- ¿cuantos años tienes?

-n-nueve...-respondió el.

-¡Oye! ¡Tienes la misma edad que mi hermana! yo tengo cinco-le dijo ella-los dos están muy viejos ya jajaja.- se rió ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy viejo, solo tengo...-se detuvo a contar con sus deditos.-...cuatro años mas que tu!

-Eso es muchiiiiisimo...

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Jajá jajá, ¿lo ves? Tu mismo lo has dicho, estas viejo -Se rió Kagome por hacerlo caer en su truco. Inuyasha solo le saco la lengua.

-Niña tonta ¿tu que sabes?- dijo molesto.-Mejor vete de una vez...

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Kagome recordó que se había salido de los límites que le enseño su padre y que...no sabia donde estaba...por lo tanto...estaba perdida. Al pensar en esto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ya que no tenia idea de como regresar a su hogar.

-O-Oye…n-no te pongas así…n-no quise decir eso…-Inuyasha se asusto por que creyó que ella estaba llorando por lo que el le había dicho- N-no llores…etto…-se le acerco un poco para ver si podía hacer algo- ¿Qué…que sucede?- Le pregunto. La niña ahora lloraba a cantaros.

-No se como volver a casa…estoy perdida…-sollozaba Kagome. Inuyasha se alivio un poco al saber que no lloraba por su culpa. Pero aun así… ¡estaba llorando! ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Emmm…O-Oye…n-no llores…esto tiene solución…-Intentaba calmarla el niño, pero Kagome no dejaba de llorar y eso comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso-Oye, ya clámate…d-deja de llorar…yo…yo…Ah! ¡Ya deja de llorar, yo te ayudare a volver a tu casa!-Grito Inuyasha desesperado. Milagrosamente, Kagome paro de llorar y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y aun un poco lacrimosos.

-¿En serio me ayudaras? –Le pregunto la niñita algo incrédula.

-Si, lo haré si dejas de llorar…-Le dijo Inuyasha y para su sorpresa, la niña salto encima de él a abrazarlo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!-Kagome estaba muy feliz y muy agradecida.

Inuyasha se sorprendió u poco y un pequeñísimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Luego reacciono y separo un poco de el a la niña.

-Esta bien, esta bien…no hagas eso…-ella asintió aun muy sonriente y lo soltó.- ¿Dónde vives?

-En mi palacio, esta aquí cerca, pero no se por donde regresar…

-Esta bien, creo que ya se donde es…ven, sube a mi espalda…- se agacho para que la pequeña princesa pudiera subirse. Cuando ella ya estaba en su espalda, se levanto y antes de partir le pregunto- Oye ¿eres una princesa?

-Si, lo soy…

-Oh…Bueno, sujétate fuerte - El niño salto a la rama de un árbol y de ahí paso a otro mas alto. Había una vista muy bella.

-¡Wow! ¡Que bonito! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Eres un youkai? –La niña recordó que su padre le había hablado de los youkais y le había contado que podían hacer cosas como esa. También le había dicho que los youkais eran malos pero Inuyasha no le parecía malo.

-No, no soy un youkai…soy un hanyou…

-Ah…y ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que soy mitad youkai y mitad humano…-dijo el niño.

-¡Genial!

-¿No te molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es increíble!-Le dijo Kagome muy emocionada.

-Oh, bueno… gracias…. ¿es aquel tu palacio? – Pregunto Inuyasha, señalando un castillo que se veia a la distancia.

-¡Si, ese es! –dijo la niña, alegre.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

En pocos minutos llegaron al palacio. Inuyasha dejo que Kagome bajara de su espalda y corriera a encontrar a su padre y a su madre que la buscaban muy preocupados.

-¡Hija mía, estábamos tan preocupados!-decía su madre, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su padre, igual de preocupado.

-Estoy bien, es que me perdí siguiendo un conejito…

-¿De verdad estas bien hermanita?- Le pregunto Kikyou mientras a abrazaba también, alegre de que su hermana estuviera bien.

-Si, no me paso nada….Miren, el es Inuyasha, el me ayudo a regresar a casa- Dijo Kagome, señalando al niño.

-Etto…Kagome, yo ya tengo que irme…mi mamá debe estar preocupada tambien…

-Oh…esta bien…-dijo algo desilusionada, pero después sonrió de nuevo- Oye ¿no te gustaría venir a jugar mañana conmigo?

-Ehh…claro…-dijo el niño algo cohibido.

-Ah! olvidaba algo, espera un momento…-La niña corrió adentro del palacio y momentos después volvía con una enorme y deliciosa manzana roja- Toma…

-¿Por qué?

-Es en forma de agradecimiento por traerme a casa, ya no tendrás que ir a buscar al conejito…-Sonrio la niña y por primera vez, Inuyasha le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bueno…adiós Kagome…

-Nos vemos mañana, Inuyasha…

Continuara….

¡Por favor, dejen reviews, Por favor!


	2. Amigos

Lamento la tardanza. Aquí esta el capitulo 2.

Capitulo 2 "Amigos"

Cuando Inuyasha llego a su hogar, su madre o estaba esperando, sentada a la orilla de un río que estaba cerca, con unas flores en su regazo.

-¡Mami! -Grito el niño muy entusiasmado y corrió a abrazar a su madre. Ella le sonrió y luego lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Fui a jugar al bosque y encontré una manzana, pero un conejo tonto me lo quito y lo perseguí. Aunque no pude encontrarlo conocí a una niña que se llamaba Kagome ¿puedo ir a jugar con ella mañana?

-Por supuesto hijo, pero a mi también me gustaría conocerla ¿por que no la traes a jugar a casa?

-si, esta bien

-Oh! Hijo, ya volviste -El papá de Inuyasha salio de la casa.

-¡Hola papá! -El niño saludo alegre a su padre.

-Inuyasha tiene una nueva amiga -le dijo su madre.

-¿en serio? Maravilloso Inuyasha quiero conocerla

-¿a quien quieren conocer?-pregunto un chico que salía de la casa también.

-Ah! Sesshomaru! tu hermano tiene una nueva amiga -le contesto su padre.

-¿en serio? y ¿como la conociste? -Le pregunto el chico que parecía tener unos 13 años aproximadamente.

-La conocí en el bosque, es una princesa y se había perdido, así que yo la ayude a regresar a su casa.

-Oh! bien hecho hijo. Pero ya es hora de comer, vamos adentro.

&-&-&-&-&-&

El día amaneció muy alegre, junto con la gente de la aldea y del palacio. Kagome este día se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, se alisto y salio al bosque, pero antes de irse se encontró con su madre.

-Kagome, querida ¿a donde vas?

-Iba ir al bosque a jugar con Inuyasha.

-Pero hija ¿y si te pierdes de nuevo?-le dijo su madre preocupada.

-no te preocupes mamá, voy a estar con Inuyasha.

-Pero yo no veo a...-la señora no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¡Inuyasha! -Kagome se entusiasmo mucho cuando vio al chico y corrió hacia el.

-Hola Kagome -alcanzo a decir el niño, antes de que Kagome se tirara encima de el a abrazarlo.

-¡Que bueno que viniste!-Decía ella muy feliz. El niño se sonrojo de nuevo un poco y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Oye Kagome...mmm... ¿no quieres ir a jugar a mi casa?

-Claro que si! mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar a la casa de Inuyasha?

-Mmmm...Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado.

-no se preocupe señora, yo cuidare de Kagome-el niño se agacho para que Kagome subiera a su espalda de nuevo.-vamos.

Kagome subió y ambos se fueron a casa de Inuyasha. Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha puso a Kagome en el suelo y llamo a su mamá. Instantes después, una hermosa señora salía de la casa.

-Mamá, ella es Kagome. Kagome, ella es mi mamá.

-Hola Kagome, mucho gusto -le sonrió la señora a la niña- mi nombre es Izayoi.

-Hola-la saludo Kagome muy alegre.

-ah! Tu eres la amiga de mi hijo -dijo un señor que salía de la casa también.

-Kagome, el es mi papá.

-Hola Kagome, me llamo InuTaisho

-Hola-Kagome respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Y aquel que esta allá sentado es mi hermano, Sesshomaru -le dijo Inuyasha, señalando a un chico que estaba sentado a lado de la ventana dentro de la casa, al parecer estudiando. Como si hubiera sentido las miradas sobre el, volteo y vio a una pequeña niña al lado de su hermano, Seguramente seria su nueva amiga. La niña le sonrió tiernamente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había gustado esa sonrisa. El simplemente volteo la vista sus libros de nuevo.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar por allá. Hay un lago muy bonito-dijo Inuyasha y llevo a Kagome con el.

Se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando a las escondidas y toda clase de juegos divertidos. Cuando estaban jugando a perseguirse, llegaron a una colina, desde la cual se podía ver una aldea cercana. Ambos se sentaron y se quedaron viendo como los aldeanos trabajaban y los niños jugaban. Sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, Kagome puso su mano sobre la de el.

-¿sabes Inuyasha?...Me alegra mucho haberte conocido...eres el único amigo que tengo...

-¿en serio?-le pregunto el niño sorprendido.

-si...mi mamá no me deja ir a jugar con los niños de la aldea...y creo que yo no les caigo muy bien...-dijo ella tristemente. Inuyasha la miro y se sintió mal por ella. Suavemente correspondió al agarre de su mano.

-La verdad...tu también eres mi única amiga...yo tampoco le agrado mucho a los niños de la aldea...

-¿de verdad? ¿Por que?

-No lo se...Pero me alegra mucho que estés conmigo Kagome...

-a mi también... ¿siempre seremos amigos y estaremos juntos?

-siempre...Nunca me separare de ti, Kagome...-le aseguro el niño sonriendo y ella se lanzo a abrazarlo con mucha alegría. Antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, Kagome le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El se sonrojo y luego sonrió. Luego de eso escucharon unos pasos muy apresurados hacia ellos. Cuando voltearon, vieron a un niño que corría hacia ellos, mirando hacia atrás como si huyera de algo. Como no miraba hacia adelante, choco con ellos y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-arrg! ¡Niño tonto! ¿Que te pasa?-le dijo Inuyasha muy molesto.

-lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde caminaba-se disculpo el chico, quitandose de encima de Kagome, quien a la vez estaba encima de Inuyasha-es que estaba huyendo de mi padre...

-¿estabas huyendo? ¿Por que?-le pregunto Kagome, mientras se quitaba de encima de Inuyasha.

-es que el quería presentarme a una niña que dice que será mi prometida, y es muuy fea...

-¿en serio? ¿Ya la viste?

-bueno, la verdad...no, jeje ...¡pero apuesto a que lo es!...¿y ustedes? ¿Que hacen aquí?

-estábamos jugando. Me llamo Kagome y el es Inyasha-este ultimo solo miro al chico con una expresión molesta.

-Mucho gusto, linda pequeña. Mi nombre es Miroku-dijo el chico sonriendo .Tenía el cabello negro agarrado en una coletita, sus ojos eran color azul con un brillo de malicia. Parecía tener unos 10 años. Kagome le sonrió también.

-¿quieres jugar con nosotros Miroku?-le dijo Kagome muy alegre.

-esta bien. Pero por favor, ayúdenme primero a esconderme de mi padre-les dijo suplicante.

-por supuesto que-...

-¡que no!-dijo Inuyasha muy molesto-ocúpate de tus propios problemas.

-por favor, se los ruego...

-Si Inuyasha, ayudemos a Miroku

-¿para que? ¿Que ganamos nosotros?

-No tiene nada de malo ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Por favor Inuyasha...-Kagome lo miro como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "¿como le dices que no a esa carita?" pensó Inuyasha.

-esta bien, lo que sea...

-Muchísimas gracias -les dijo Miroku.

Continuara...

Bueno, este capitulo esta mas corto de lo normal pero no tengo tiempo. Prometo hacer los otros más largos. Adivinen quien es la prometida de Miroku, jajaja...

Por cierto, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Por favor, no dejen de ponerlos, eso me anima mucho.

Los quiero.


	3. Miroku y Sango

Capitulo 3 "Miroku y Sango"

Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku estaban escondiéndose del papá de Miroku, detrás de un árbol con algunos hongos en las raíces. A Kagome le parecía un juego. Inuyasha estaba molesto y su nariz se irritaba por los hongos y Miroku estaba alerta a todo.

-Esto es molesto, los hongos me dan alergia -se quejo Inuyasha, rascándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

-Vamos Inuyasha, esto es divertido ¿verdad, Miroku?-Miroku la miro y le sonrió.

-por supuesto. Por cierto, pequeña Kagome, eres una princesa muy linda-le dijo Miroku e Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero Miroku lo ignoro.

-¿tu crees?-le dijo Kagome sonriente y un poco sonrojada.

-Por supuesto que si, jamás había conocido a una pequeña princesa tan hermosa y linda-dijo Miroku, mientras pasaba disimuladamente un brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome. Una vena se resalto en la frente de Inuyasha.

-Gracias -le dijo Kagome, mas sonrojada que antes. A Inuyasha le faltaba poco para explotar. Miroku la miro y luego la abrazo, dejando a Kagome, casi tan perpleja como a Inuyasha.

-Kagome, quiero pedirte algo...cuando seamos mas grandes... ¿te casarías conmigo? -Kagome lo miro sin entender y para Inuyasha, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de ella!-le grito Inuyasha muy furioso, arrancando a Kagome de las manos de Miroku y esta vez fue el quien la abrazo, como protegiéndola.- ¡Ella no se casara jamás! ¡Ni contigo, ni con nadie! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¿es eso cierto, pequeña Kagome?-le pregunto Miroku. Kagome se quedo pensativa un momento y luego sonrió.

-Es cierto, no me casare con nadie-sonrió Kagome.

-pero ¿por que?

-por que si lo hago, ya no podré estar con Inuyasha, y ya no seremos amigos-dijo ella. Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso y Miroku la miro desilusionado.

-Es una lastima -suspiro- Creo que jamás conoceré a una niña tan bonita como tu...

-¡Ja! Pues pobre de ti, ese no es nuestro problema -dijo Inuyasha. Luego, vieron que el papá de Miroku se encontraba bastante cerca, y los tres se agacharon. Por accidente, Kagome rozo un hongo y un polvillo amarillo salio de el y se cernió sobre ellos. La nariz de Inuyasha se puso roja y le comenzó a picar. Intento contenerse, pero no pudo y dejo salir un fuerte estornudo.

Como era de esperarse, el padre de Miroku los encontró.

-Ah! Con que aquí estas, pequeño travieso loco-le dijo su padre y lo ayudo a levantarse, luego lo tomo de la mano-Oh, veo que has hecho nuevos amigos-le dijo el hombre.

-Si papá, ellos son Inuyasha y Kagome

-Hola pequeños-les dijo el papá de Miroku y ellos solo movieron su mano en forma de saludo-Miroku tiene que venir conmigo ahora, pero mañana podrá venir a jugar con ustedes ¿esta bien?-los niños solo asintieron.

Cuando el señor Houshi se llevaba a Miroku, el volteo y les hizo una señal de que lo ayudaran.

-Oye Inuyasha, deberíamos ir a ayudar a Miroku ¿no crees?-le dijo Kagome.

-no lo creo, el tiene que saber ocuparse de sus problemas, además no sabemos a donde van.

-podemos seguirlos...

-No Kagome, esos no son nuestros asuntos y esta mal entrometerse en ello.

-Pero Miroku es nuestro amigo...

-Pues aun así, ya te dije que no iré...

-Inuyasha...

-No.

-Por favor...

-No, ya lo dije.

-Por mi...

-Kagome, dije que no iremos y esa es mi última palabra...

&-&-&-&-&-&

En la casa de Miroku, todos estaban reunidos al rededor de la mesa para comer el gran banquete que habían preparado para esa ocasión.

Miroku estaba sentado al lado derecho de su padre y al otro lado había un asiento libre, al parecer para su prometida.

-Papá, no quiero estará aquí...-susurro Miroku a su padre.

-Calla Miroku, y disfruta del banquete-le dijo su padre, amablemente. Miroku desvió la vista hacia la ventana y vio a dos pequeñas caritas infantiles asomarse y hacerle una señal.

"¡Inuyasha, Kagome! ¡Vinieron por mi! Ellos si que son verdaderos amigos..." Pensó Miroku. Inuyasha le hizo una seña para que saliera por una puerta que estaba ahí cerca y el asintió. Se levanto, pero su padre le pregunto a donde iba. El le dijo que iba al baño y su papá le advirtió que si se escapaba de nuevo, lo lamentaría mucho. Miroku solo asintió con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Comenzaba a dudar si escaparse o no. "¿que es mejor? ¿Pasar toda mi vida con una niña a la que nunca querré o que papá me regañe?" Después de pensarlo un poco, opto por escaparse.

Cuando Miroku se escabullo por la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, Inuyasha y Kagome lo estaban esperando.

-gracias amigos, son los mejores-Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha hizo una seña de indiferencia. Aunque realmente comenzaba a agradarle tener más amigos.

-¿y ahora que harás?-le dijo Inuyasha-¿escapar de nuevo?

-¡por supuesto que si!

-¿a donde? -le dijo Kagome curiosa.

-Pues...a...amm...creo que...-fijo su vista en las hermosas montañas y valles que se veían a lo lejos.-¡allá!-señalo y ambos niños voltearon.

-¡Wow! ¡Que bonito! ¿Podemos ir contigo?-le dijo Kagome.

-por supuesto que si, ustedes si son mis verdaderos amigos-les sonrió y los abrazo-pero primero hay que empacar-dijo y los otros dos niños asintieron.

-Te ayudaremos-dijo Inuyasha y la mirada de los otros dos se clavo en el, sorprendidos y confundidos-¿que me están mirando? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Inuyasha ¿de verdad?-le dijo Miroku.

-Por supuesto ¿no los tres somos...amigos?-acabo en un susurro un poco avergonzado.

-Pero...yo pensé que no te agradaba-le dijo Miroku.

-Pues...¡si, me agradas un poquito! ¡ya! ¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡Vamos!-Miroku y Kagome le sonrieron. Miroku se adelanto a "empacar" sus cosas y Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla. Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro a Kagome. Ella solo le sonrió feliz. Inuyasha tambien le sonrió tímidamente y se quedaron mirándose. En ese momento llego Miroku con sus cosas.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos -les dijo, los tomo de la mano a ambos y se los llevo arrastrados. Iban a medio camino de la aldea, cuando Miroku vio a una pequeña niña sentada en una roca, tirando piedritas al río. Cuando ella levanto su rostro, Miroku puedo verla.

Era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, su cabello era castaño y su piel blanca. Antes de que Miroku pudiera pensar algo mas, una señora mayor llego y se llevo a la niña consigo.

-Oye Miroku ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Inuyasha, haciéndolo despertar de su ensoñación.

-¿ah? ah! si, claro, claro...vamos, síganme...-dijo y los arrastro hacia donde el iba, siguiendo a la niña.

-¿a donde vas Miroku? ¿No se suponía que íbamos allá?-Kagome señalo el lugar al que supuestamente se iban.

-claro, hacia allá vamos...-dijo Miroku, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿que? pero si estamos volviendo a tu casa...

-silencio Inuyasha, solo síganme...-les dijo el y finalmente, al llegar a la casa los soltó y entro como si fuera un zombie.

-¿que le sucede?-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha.

-ni idea...-le dijo el niño y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿miramos por la ventana?-le dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo-le sonrió Inuyasha y la sentó sobre sus hombros para que pudiera ver, ya que con su baja estatura no podía.

Cuando Miroku iba entrando, choco con su padre.

-Oh! Aquí estas, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te habías escapado de nuevo. Ven, tu prometida llego-Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

-Pero papá...-Miroku intento buscar a la niña con la vista, pero ya no la encontró. Entonces, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por su padre.

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos y Miroku estaba totalmente deprimido, apareció por la puerta una señora con una niña con una hermosa yukata que llevaba la cara agachada, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro.

El señor Houshi hizo que Miroku se pusiera de pie y lo acerco a la niña.

-Miroku Houshi, te presento a tu prometida: Sango Watanabe -En ese momento, la niña levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que era la hermosa niña que había visto antes- siéntense aqui -e hizo que ambos niños se sentaran juntos. Miroku no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la niña y ella solo miraba su comida, sonrojada.

-¡Oye, que bonita es la prometida de Miroku!-dijo Kagome-No es fea como el dijo... ¿crees que aun quiera escapase?

-Yo creo que no-dijo Inuyasha, al notar lo la forma en que Miroku miraba a la niña-mejor veámonos Kagome-le dijo y ella asintió.

Continuara...

Intente hacer el capitulo mas largo ¿me salio mas largo? Bueno, hasta hi puedo dejarlo hasta ahora. Tratare de no tardarme tanto en el siguiente, lo prometo.

Bueno, como verán, este capitulo se trato mas de Miroku y Sango, como decía el titulo. Los primeros capítulos se trataran de la infancia de ellos, los demás si serán cuando estén más grandes. Si sacare a Kouga, el también es lindo.

Una pregunta ¿les gustaría que pusiera lemon?

Bueno, dejen reviews, me impulsan a continuar y son muy amables. Gracia por su apoyo. Los quiero.


End file.
